You Are All That I Need
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Harris had almost lost the love of his life for good, was he about to lose her for a final time or would he tell her how he truly felt and get her back? Set in 3x15 and a birthday present for Daisy, love ya twin.


**Happy Birthday Daisy, I hope you're having a wonderful day and that you will enjoy this. Sorry for torturing you for so long over it**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the bay windows of the pool house, hitting Harris Ryland's face with warmth. The feeling was alien yet accepted after the few torturous days when he had nearly lost not only his precious daughter but also the love of his life too, <em>his Annie<em>. He stared out of the windows, looking at the main house, his mind whirring with thoughts and yet he shut everything off the moment he heard her cowboy boots on the wooden flooring. Turning, he smiled as she walked towards him, a gentle smile mirrored on her face, yet her emerald, green eyes said something completely different. She'd come to say goodbye. His heart was slowly being torn apart at the realisation yet the smile stayed on his face until she stood a few steps away from him.

"Harris, I'm…" Ann started but was cut off by his deep voice finishing the sentence for her, "going back to Southfork, I know, Annie. I knew the moment I looked into your eyes. Wanted to try and spare me the pain huh? Let me down easy?"

"Harris, I'm sorry… it's for the best." Ann sighed, turning away from his gaze which was searing into her very soul. She knew the moment that she walked through the door that this wouldn't be easy, but she never expected it to be this hard as she tried to keep her emotions intact.

He could sense the confliction inside her, but then he'd always known how she felt. They still had that connection, the fire that would never die even as it seemed she was trying to extinguish the flame now by saying she was going back to Southfork and of course to Bobby. But Harris couldn't let her go until he had said what he'd wanted to say for so long but had never got the chance to until now.

"You know when Bobby brought you back to Southfork the other day, I wanted to hold you, Annie, to tell you how relieved I was that you were safe but I couldn't and it broke me."

Ann raised her eyes to look at him as he continued, his voice raw with emotion, "I love you, Annie, I always have."

"Harris…" she pleaded, half-heartedly hoping that he'd stop making things worse than they already were but he couldn't and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, nor could she tell him that her own heart was breaking too.

Harris held up his hands, stopping her momentarily as he spoke, "Please, Annie, just hear me out. I know that everything that's happened between us is my fault and I am truly sorry. But, I cannot help the way I feel about you and I think you feel it too. When we kissed the night of the fire, lord it was undeniable."

She sighed, looking down at the wedding ring on her left hand and twisted it idly so she didn't have to meet his gaze. She knew he was right because try as she might she hadn't been able to stop thinking about that kiss. It had been like a piece of her had been found, a piece she had lost so long ago when she'd left him; his love. It was clear that he'd never stopped loving her for all these years even if he'd hid the truth until that kiss and now. But that night she'd took the cowards way out by pulling away and following her head and not her heart, the same thing she was about to do now. She'd pulled away that night because she'd known if the kiss had lasted any longer she would have ended up in bed with him. She thought of Bobby; the man who had loved and protected her for seven years, knowing the spark had flickered out and yet with Harris it was still there burning. Her heart slowly began to break as she said the words she knew she'd regret for the rest of her life, "Harris, I'm glad we are in a better place now, truly I am. You are a better man than I thought you were but I'm married, I love Bobby."

She knew the moment his face fell and his eyes filled with a pain that sliced at her very being what she'd done to him. She'd broken his heart for a second time and she knew she couldn't repair the damage, it was too late.

The pain Harris felt at that moment was sheer agony as his heart shattered for a second time, yet he still stood there fighting a battle that was already lost. Regardless of what she'd just done and said to him he couldn't give up. "You're torn between me and him; I can see it in your eyes, Annie. But it seems the good guy always wins huh?"

"Harris… I don't know what else you want me to say… I'm sorry but nothing will ever happen between us now."

He shook his head, watching as she turned away from him and made her way towards the door. It was now or never and it was the only thing he had left, all his dignity and pride didn't matter to him. He was a broken man without her.

"No, you don't know what else you can say to yourself, Annie. If you want to continue lying to yourself, ignoring those feelings deep inside, fine. We both know the heart wants what it wants darlin' and you're walking away from what you want. If you want to walk out of that door, pretending to yourself that you made the right choice, then go…" he paused as his voice became so raw with sadness and love that Ann felt the tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment as he continued, "but I swear to you, I'll never stop loving or fighting for you. You're the love of my life, Ann, you always will be."

Ann stopped the moment the words fell from his lips and tore her apart as she reached the door. She knew that she had to make a decision now. She could walk out of the door, get into her Chevrolet Tahoe and go back to Southfork, to spend the rest of her life with Bobby but with a deep regret in her heart till the day she died. Or she could take the ring off, turn around and go into the arms of the man who had loved her unconditionally for so many years.

With tears falling down her cheeks she murmured, "I can't live a lie any longer." She took the wedding ring off and slid it into her jeans pocket before turning and walking back to Harris.

"Annie?"

He watched as she walked towards him, tears falling yet her eyes told him she'd made her choice. She'd chosen him.

"I can't do this… live a lie… when my heart aches when I'm not near you… Harris… I can't…" she said, all the emotion in her voice clear as she continued walking until she was mere inches from him.

"That day in the office when I came to see you, you said something that has so much truth to it, do you remember?"

He nodded as he answered, "I said that the soul remains constant, that you would always come back to me." As he said the words his heart was mending slowly but surely, while a warmth flowed through his body and to his very soul the moment she touched his cheek with the gentlest of caresses as she said, "The reason that has stayed with me for so long is because I knew that throughout everything, I still loved you, Harris. I thought hating you and being apart from you was the right thing, but when I saw the man I fell in love with all those years ago start to show I knew I was wrong but I kept living a lie until now. I'm done with running, Harris, it's you, it's always going to be you, I love you." The truth in her words floored him for a moment as he let it sink in. His heart was whole, no longer broken but healed. All those wasted years apart, the heartbreak and hatred all faded away at that moment. He knew then with her green eyes glistening with so much truth that he wasn't going to lose her anymore, she'd come back to him.

"Annie… oh my Annie…" he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her so tenderly that she melted into his arms. Her hands went around his neck as he deepened the kiss slowly when she parted her lips so that his tongue swept inside, familiarising himself with what she tasted like; the sweetest vanilla. He groaned into her mouth as she stroked the nape of his neck slowly. Their tongues danced around each other as the kiss soon turned passionate while Harris' hands fell to the hem of Ann's purple top and began to lift it up, wanting to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. She broke the kiss and put her arms up so that he could remove her top quickly, discarding it to the floor, leaving her in just her bra, jeans and black cowboy boots which she kicked off. Her breathing grew heavy as his dark, brown eyes memorised her body while his fingertips caressed her stomach.

"Harris…" she murmured, when he stepped behind her, pressing his fully clothed body against her as his lips pressed kisses to her neck, making her moan.

"Soon, darlin', soon… just let me touch you, it's been so long…" he whispered against her ear as his hands slipped down to her black jeans, unbuttoning them before slipping a hand inside and stroking against her panties which made her gasp and close her eyes while her head fell back against his shoulder as he continued his ministrations.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned aloud when he pushed her panties aside and curled a finger up into her warm folds, stroking tantalisingly slow circles over her clit. She turned her face to capture his lips in a searing kiss as he continued what he was doing. She'd never wanted him as much as she did now. All the years of longing and restricted sexual tension were unfurling now and his touch electrified her entire body. Harris knew full well what he was doing to her and how much she enjoyed it, she always had. Foreplay had always taken a large part in their sex life, knowing each other's weak points to drive them to the brink of the edge. As his strokes became faster, Ann began to grind against him which was a torture in itself as he became hard and the pressure of her grinding against him was unbearable.

"Annie…" he groaned, the smirk on his lips evident when he growled and nipped her neck.

"Let me touch you, Harris… please…" she said, kissing him before pulling away. He relented and withdrew his hand from her jeans and turned her around to face him. The passion they had for each other was alight in their eyes. She unbuttoned his light blue shirt slowly, his chest rose and fell with each breath he took waiting as he watched her. Once it was unbuttoned she pushed it off his broad shoulders and stroked his chest slowly. She curled his greying chest hair around her fingers smiling, after all these years his chest was still firm and muscled while his arms were taut. But it was his reaction to her touch that she loved the most, the way he smiled with his eyes closing, all his shields down, so that he was just a man and not the monster she had believed him to be. Her fingertips traced the scar just below his heart from when she'd shot him. Harris' eyes flickered open at her touch there and watched as she got on her knees and kissed the scar tenderly before standing and looking at him.

With his fingertips tracing circles on her hips, her body held flush against his, he asked, "The doctor said that if the bullet had hit two inches higher it would have pierced through my heart. I don't know why you shot me there, was it on purpose or mere instinct? I'm not angry, Annie, I know I deserved it and you don't have to tell me why you shot me there, I'm just curious."

Ann looked down at the white scar and then back into his eyes, her hands on his shoulders. It was time he knew. Never leaving his gaze but slowly stroking his shoulders, whether to calm herself or him she didn't know, she answered, "I was so angry and hurt with what you did; I wanted you to feel the pain that you inflicted on me the day you took Emma away. I wanted to kill you but I didn't because I couldn't leave Emma fatherless and the fact was there was a part of me locked away that still loved you and because of that I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life. So I suppose it was on purpose as a reminder for what you put me through but every time I look at it now I wish things had been different that day but my emotions overtook me."

She sighed, glancing away from him but he placed his fingertips under her chin to meet his gaze, understanding clear in his eyes. "Thank you, and before you say it, Annie, there is nothing to forgive, I'm just glad you told me. I just hope that perhaps in time you can forgive me for the pain I caused you."

Unshed tears threatened to spill over at his words and Ann touched his face, overcome with emotion she said, "Harris, I forgave you that night you kissed me. I'd stopped being angry at you the day we talked about Emma outside Southfork. Seeing the man I knew so long ago, the same man whose holding me now, I know I can't lose you." Her lips met his in a tender yet intimate kiss that was binding them both to a new beginning they wouldn't let go of. As the kisses became more thorough and passionate, their tongues tasting and exploring, Harris walked her back towards the cream chaise longue and laid her down slowly, his body settling comfortably against hers. She stroked the nape of his neck while he placed sweet, hot kisses down her neck, licking and nipping along the way which caused her to moan.

Her body arched up against him when his hot, torturous mouth and tongue descended upon her breasts. His tongue flicked and lathed each nipple until they were hard, while every so often blowing cool air on them in between his ministrations, which made her moan in ecstasy. He was giving her everything she desired and more. Her pleasure came first to him and he was taking his time as he made his way kissing and caressing slowly over her stomach until he reached her jeans. He unbuttoned and pulled them off when Ann arched her body off the chaise longue helping him so that she was finally just left in her black, lace panties. She looked at him, suddenly breathing heavy when she saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"Please…" was all she could say and he nodded, kissing along her inner thighs, nibbling as he went while she moaned, writhing. As he moved higher, he pulled her panties down and his hot breath so close to her centre drove her insane. Parting her folds, his tongue delved inside, licking skilfully which made her arch her back and moan out loud. He took his time at first licking and sucking her clit, while her whole body was on fire.

"Mmmm… Harris… ahhh… yes…" she moaned, breathily as she clawed at the chaise longue while he continued to torture her with his ministrations. When he stroked her while licking, her legs began to tremble. The longer the strokes and licks the closer she was to the edge. She arched her body off the chaise longue the moment he hit her g-spot, panting and moaning. Harris paused and looked up at her from between her legs, licking his lips.

"You taste so sweet, Annie." He said, huskily before continuing licking and stroking faster until she fell over the edge.

"YESSSSSSSS…." She screamed into the room, her whole body shaking as he swallowed her essence, prolonging her orgasm a little longer before looking up at her. Sweat was beading on her chest and dripping down between her heaving breasts at what he'd just done to her. Moving up and keeping his weight off her, Harris kissed Ann, letting her taste her own sweetness on his tongue which she took from him greedily, moaning into his mouth. While they kissed her hands wandered down to stroke against his jeans, feeling the bulge so evident. He groaned into her mouth at her touch until she undid his belt and pulled his zipper down, pushing his boxers slowly down, wanting to touch him properly. Before she could do so, he grinned and pulled back to take his jeans and boxers off, leaving them on the floor before going back to lay with her. He pulled the blanket from the back of the chaise longue over them before being pulled on top of her and kissed passionately.

"You're rather eager, Annie, something you want?" He asked between kisses, smirking as his hands curled into her hair.

She nibbled and sucked on his lower lip as she said, "Yes, all of you, inside of me, now." She arched up, grinding against his hard shaft, which elicited moans from both of them.

Not one to disappoint, Harris kissed her hungrily while his hands placed her legs around his waist, so that they were both in a comfortable position before he entered her with one, smooth, long thrust. Ann gasped into his mouth as she felt his silken shaft, fully inside of her. She'd forgotten just how big he was but that didn't matter because the pleasure of feeling him nestled inside of her not moving was bliss. Harris didn't move for a few moments, he just savoured the feeling of being joined to Ann once again, it was a magnificent sensation, and they were one once more. He was broken from his thoughts by her fingers caressing his cheek, brushing over his salt and pepper beard and back again.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing, I just forgot how… well… big you were and how good it feels." She replied, smirking as she clenched around him which made him groan.

"Well, now, Annie, you know I always did use it to its full potential thoroughly when we made love all those times before," he chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm you did and I do recall once you satisfied me seven times in one night."

"Ah, well, I got creative." He smirked, kissing her slowly.

She returned the kiss, stroking his neck as she finally felt him begin to move slowly while she met his movements.

"I do wonder though now that you're older whether you can last all night still?"

"My stamina, darlin', hasn't changed, I'll satisfy you all night and morning long every day, because we have a lot of time to make up for. Even if I may need some breaks in between," he whispered against her lips, smiling as he thrust at a steady pace, feeling her hands roam his back until she wandered down to squeeze his ass, feeling it flex beneath her fingertips, grinning when he growled at her.

"Easy tiger…" she laughed as she moved her hands back to his broad shoulders, meeting each thrust with her hips, driving him deeper inside of her.

She closed her eyes moaning as he kissed and licked over her pulse point in her neck as they moved together, their moans and shallow pants of satisfaction filling the room. After a while the kisses became hungry and the thrusts deep and hard as they moved together at a faster pace.

"Oh… Harris… yes… don't… stop…" she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pounded into her.

"Never… Annie… never… I promise…" he groaned, panting. She could feel her orgasm building each time he hit her g-spot but she also knew that he was close too.

"Yes… darlin'… that's it come for me… Annie…" he panted huskily, thrusting faster as he kissed her, his tongue dancing around hers with reckless abandon.

She moaned and writhed beneath his body until she shook screaming his name. His thrusts became erratic and after three more, he shouted her name as he exploded inside of her before collapsing on top of her, shaking as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing gently. Ann stroked his back languidly as they both came down from their climaxes together. When he'd stopped shaking, he propped himself up on his elbow and his heart skipped a beat as she smiled that radiant smile of hers before kissing him tenderly. They manoeuvred their positions on the chaise longue as they kissed so that she lay nestled against his body even while he was still sheathed inside of her, neither of them wanting to break apart.

"That was perfect, Harris, I love you." Ann said, stroking his face as he looked at her.

"I love you too, Annie. You're all that I need."

They lay wrapped in each other's embrace with the knowledge that their new life together had just begun and they'd never lose each other again.


End file.
